Hujan Terakhir Bagiku
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Bagiku, kau bagaikan hujan di musim panas... oneshot! R&R, please?


Fanfic oneshot! XD

Dapat refrensi waktu tadi pelajaran bahasa indonesia dan di suruh ngebaca sebuah cerita yang dibagiin

Ceritanya bagus lho! Aku aja sampai tersentuh!

Tapi fanfic ini aku buat nggak sama persis sama cerita yang aku baca hari ini

Hehe

Oya, mungkin fanfic ini terlalu pendek jadi maaf ya!

Pokoknya nikmatin aja ya! ;)

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Hotaru Imai dan Ruka Nogi (mungkin Mikan Sakura juga xd)

Disclaimer : Saya! Pemilik asli fanfic ini! Tachibana Huguchi pemilik manga aslinya, dan cerita seseorang yang memberikan refrensi bagi saya (lupa namanya ==")

Genre : Mungkin drama? Atau romance? Nggak tau deh XP *plak*

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dll

Summary : Bagiku, kau bagaikan hujan di musim panas...

**Hujan Terakhir Bagiku**

* * *

Kupandangi bulir-bulir hujan di luar sana. Sekarang aku tengah berada di suatu _fast food _bersama seseorang. Di _fast food _yang sama dengan dulu. Di kursi dan meja yang sama. Dan juga dengan pesanan yang sama pula seperti dulu. Dulu, ya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Alunan musik melankolis terdengar samar-sama oleh telingaku. _Fast food_ ini sudah sepi, mungkin karena jarum jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari.

Dapat kurasakan kau memandangiku dengan tatapan lembutmu itu. Kau menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kita habiskan saja makanan kita dulu, baru kita bicarakan hal itu," tawarmu.

Walaupun kau mengatakan seperti itu, tetap saja kau tak menyentuh makanan pesananmu itu. Aku yang biasanya akan memakan makanan favoritku ini dengan lahap, tapi untuk saat ini aku tak berminat walau hanya sekedar menyentuhnya.

Lagi-lagi kita terjebak dalam diam. Aku tetap asyik memandangi hujan di luar sana, seakan-akan hujan merupakan suatu peristiwa yang menakjubkan. Dia menyibakkan poni pirangnya yang menghalangi matanya, dan lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kamu... sudah melihat kami, ya?" tanyamu sambil memandang wajahku lekat-lekat.

Aku teringat saat melihatnya tengah menunggu seseorang di parkiran. Dan tak lama kemudian datang seorang cewek berambut hazel panjang menghampirinya. Lalu mereka berdua memasuki mobil berwarna silver dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan diriku yang tak sengaja melihat mereka.

Dulu, banyak sekali gosip tentang dia dengan cewek yang sangat kukenal. Gosip itu memang benar. Tapi aku selalu menyangkal gosip-gosip itu.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dan mengelak dari pandangan mata biru itu. Apa kau lupa akan janjimu dulu?

Lagi-lagi aku teringat, di suatu hari di 3 tahun yang lalu kau pernah berjanji padaku. "Aku sama dia nggak ada apa-apa. Aku dengannya cuma berteman biasa, nggak lebih. Percayalah padaku. Ok?". Masih dapat ku ingat dengan jelas perkataanmu saat itu. Ingatkah kamu dengan janjimu dulu?

Apa mungkin karena sekarang kita sudah nggak berpacaran lagi, lantas kamu melupakan janji itu? Aku ingin meneriakkan pertanyaan itu padamu, tapi aku tak bisa. Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya diam sambil memandang hujan di luar sana.

Hujan. Dulu aku tak berani jatuh cinta. Karena cinta semua orang menjadi buta, dan hampir semua temanku seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya mereka terjatuh dari cinta mereka dan hanya bisa menyesalkan diri mereka. Tapi, karena kamu lah aku dapat jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kamu yang mengenalkanku pada perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan ini. Bagiku, kau bagaikan hujan di musim panas yang dapat menyejukkanku. Tapi, karena ke salah pahaman kita putus. Dan aku masih cinta padamu, dan aku berpikir suatu saat kamu akan kembali padaku lagi. Tapi, sepertinya itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Maaf... aku telah menjilat ludahku sendiri," terdapat nada bersalah di suaranya.

Ah, ternyata dia masih ingat akan janjinya dulu. Aku segera memandangnya, melihat matanya yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ruka..." bisikku tertahan.

"Dia, Sakura... Sakura sedang rapuh. Dia, ada sedikit masalah dengan pacarnya dan putus. Sakura sangat sedih. Dan padaku lah dia mengadu. Dulu aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku kalah oleh cinta sahabatku, mantan pacarnya. Mungkin memang aku takkan bisa menjadi pacar Sakura. Aku mencintaimu, tapi cintaku pada Sakura sangatlah besar. Dan sekarang dia membutuhkanku. Dan hanya akulah yang bisa membantunya," ujarmu serak.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah kaca disampingku dan memandang hujan lagi. Dadaku sesak. Tenggorokanku tercekat. mataku panas. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu menahan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Hah, aku tak percaya!. Ternyata kamu masih memendam rasa pada Mikan, sahabatku sendiri! Teganya kamu, teganya kamu, Ruka! Aku ingin sekali berkata seperti itu, tapi malah yang kukatakan...

"Nggak apa-apa... aku, ikhlas kok."

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku di antara rambut hitamku yang mulai memanjang. Bahuku bergetar, mungkin kau tau kalau aku tengah menahan air mata ini.

"Terkadang ada sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Tapi mereka tak bisa bersatu. Karena masalah X, Y, Z, dan sebagainya. Mungkin tak hanya cinta yang di butuhkah," ujarmu sambil melihat hujan yang telah menjadi deras. Hatiku terasa tersayat-sayat mendengarnya. Jadi, seperti itu pikiranmu?

"Kamu, suatu saat pasti akan menemukan cowok yang lebih pantas dari pada aku."

Kamu masih mau mendoakanku, huh? Mungkin memang ini sudah akhir dari cinta pertamaku. Aku harus bisa bertahan walaupun tanpa kau di sisiku. Aku pasti bisa. Itu janjiku pada diriku sendiri. Hah, sepertinya ini hujan terakhir bagiku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap bola mata biru itu. Aku tersenyum. Senyum terakhir yang akan aku berikan padanya.

"Sudah jam segini, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa Ruka," salamku sambil beranjak dari tempat itu.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Imai!" teriaknya memanggilku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, menandakan aku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku mendorong pintu dari kaca itu. aku berjalan gontai menerobos hujan yang semakin deras dari sebelumnya. Aku menangis sesenggukan, mungkin hujan ini dapat menyamarkan air mataku ini begitu pikirku. Aku tak memperhatikan langkahku hingga benda keras menyentuh bagian kanan tubuhku, dan aku terlempar 2 meter dari tempatku sebelumnya dan kepala bagian belakangku terbentur batu besar di pinggir jalan dengan keras. Dapat kurasakan cairan hangat keluar dari bagian belakang kepalaku.

Aku melihat dia menghampiriku. Dia duduk bersimpuh di sampingku dan memeluk tubuh bagian atasku. Dapat kulihat bulir-bulir air mata yang tercampur air hujan di pipinya. Aku mengusapnya dengan jariku dengan susah payah.

"Ja.. ngan... me.. nangisi.. ku.. a.. aku.. sang.. at.. men.. cin.. ta.. i.. mu.. semo.. ga.. ka.. mu.. bis.. a.. baha.. gia.. de.. ngan.. nya.. se.. ba.. gai.. gan.. ti.. diriku.." bisikku sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois. Maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku!" jeritnya putus asa.

Aku tersenyum simpul, sepertinya ini benar-benar senyum terakhir yang dapat aku perlihatkan padanya. Ruka, semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat membalas cintamu dengan tulus seperti diriku.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Dan kemudian kegelapan menyergapku.

"IMAI!"

-Tamat-

* * *

Cerita aslinya sih si cewek nggak mati =="

Hiks, sedih juga waktu ngebayangin Hotaru mati DX

Maafkan aku yang membuatmu mati di fanfic ini Hotaru *sujud-sujud minta ampun*

Hah, akhirnya fanfic ini beneran pendek

Hiks, maaf ya aku malah ngebuat fanfic baru bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic Dia DX

Ah sudahlah

Makasih yang udah baca dan yang sudi ngereview

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
